Glee: The Seasonal Review
by Kamakana1995
Summary: A New Directions-based fanfic. A prequel to my other fanfic, "Fifteen More Minutes." These stories add content to certain episodes to sort of fill up the storylines that could have happened. This focuses on Seasons 1, 2, and 3. "Fifteen More Minutes" focuses on Season 4. Please read, review, share, and enjoy! I can only get better through your feedback. Thanks for your support!
1. Ballad: Matt Rutherford Sings

**Author's Note: I have received a suggestion on another fanfiction of mine, "Fifteen More Minutes," to sort of expand on the narrative there into the first three Seasons of this amazing TV show. So, here it is! I will not be adding scenes to every episode; however, I'm definitely covering anything that felt incomplete along the seasons. So, to start it off, we have Episode 1x10, "Ballad." Hope you enjoy! Please read, review, and share!**

**Some helpful information to aid you in reading this. The episode before "Ballad" was "Wheels," where the Glee Club did a fundraiser for a wheelchair-accessible bus to Sectionals. The episode after this is "Hairography." Matt was absent during the "Ballad" episode because he was at the hospital to get a spider out of his ear. Remember that Rachel is 15 years old and talks really fast and animatedly. Quinn has just been kicked out of her parents' home. **

* * *

Will sat in his office soon after the club finished performing "Lean on Me" for Quinn and Finn, who had just suffered a horrendous struggle in their lives when the Fabrays found out about their daughter's pregnancy.

Though that major ballad was done, the assignment still wasn't complete.

Monday came, and Matt thankfully returned to school; so, when Glee Club started, Will anxiously walked into the room to continue on the lesson.

"Alright everyone!" Will called loudly, writing the word 'Ballad' on the board. "I hope you all had a great weekend, and welcome back, Matt."

"Dude, did they find any spider eggs in your brain?" Puck asked.

"Now, though I want to move onto something new this week, our last assignments still haven't been completed," Will said. "Now, I know that the original pairings didn't go as planned."

"Got that right," Artie muttered.

"So, I'm going to allow most of it to slide. Mercedes, since you teamed up with Artie to arrange the group ballad, I'll give both of you credit for the assignment," Will began. "Also, since Kurt and Finn, by what they've told me, coordinated an out-of-school ballad together, I'll accept that as well."

"So what do the rest of us need to do?" Matt asked.

"Well, the leftovers still need to go. Santana and Brittany, Tina and Mike, and then Rachel and Matt," Will responded. "Puck and Quinn, are you good with singing a duet together?"

"Sure," Quinn whispered.

Puck smiled, earning a curious scowl from Finn.

"Alright! So does anyone volunteer to go today?" Will asked.

No one raised their hands.

"Everyone knows I'm only here to-" Brittany began, before Santana's hand quickly clasped over her mouth.

"Mike refuses to sing," Tina said flatly.

"Well," Matt began. "I suppose we could try."

"But we'd need a solid twenty-four hours to plan for this," Rachel said matter-of-factly. "Glad that I could help bring you out of your shell, Matt."

"Alright," Will said unsteadily. "To the two groups who are hindered by, um..."

"Apprehensive vocalists?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Will said unsteadily. "I'm not going to force you into anything that you don't want to do, but please do prepare for the next assignment. Sectionals is coming up, and we just can't have everyone becoming complacent again and not doing their part. We need all twelve voices meshing together."

* * *

Matt had just emerged from the shower in the locker room wearing nothing but a towel when Rachel popped into the room.

"Woah!" Matt said nervously. "Don't you girls ever knock?"

"I apologize," Rachel said quickly. "It's just that we will be delivering our ballad in T-minus 20 hours and thirty minutes, I just wanted to spend every minute together to prepare."

Matt pulled a shirt over his head. "Sounds good," he said. "But can we please meet somewhere else? I just don't really want to be caught in here..."

"I understand," Rachel said. "Meet me at the town library at 7:30 p.m. sharp. I'll leave song choice up to you."

* * *

Will walked into the classroom the next day to begin the final round of ballads.

"Alright! Today's the final deadline to perform your ballads," he said. "Who wants to go-"

Rachel's hand shot up into the air. She dragged Matt up to the front of the classroom.

"Hello class! We are very excited to debut Matt Rutherford's amazing vocals to the club. I don't know what I was thinking last week, but Matt here is truly an amazing singer," Rachel said quickly.

"Not as good as I am a dancer," Matt joked modestly.

"I'll have to agree on that, but no offense of course," Rachel said sweetly. "We chose a song that might relate to those of you in here who did not appreciate my choice in classical ballads that I sung to Mr. Schue last week, so Matt's choice might relate to a lot of you in a more personal fashion, and it really got my feet wet in a new musical genre, so I'm very excited."

She turned around to face Brad, and then the musicians. "Hit it!"

Song: "Single" by New Kids on the Block, ft. Ne-Yo

{Clad in sunglasses, the duo begins the song. Rachel snaps her fingers in a swivel chair, while Matt raps in front of the class. Rachel does ad libs in the background.}

_Matt: If you ain't go no money,_  
_If you ain't go no money,_  
_If you ain't go no money,_  
_If you ain't go no money,_

_If you independent get your money girl,_  
_If you independent get your money girl,_  
_If you independent get your money girl,_  
_If you independent get your money girl,_

_[Bridge:]_  
_Everybody in the club right now,_  
_Tell the DJ to turn it loud_  
_Dedicate man, your favorite song_  
_Single ladies you can't go wrong_  
_Everybody in the club right now,_  
_Tell the DJ to turn it loud_  
_Dedicate man, your favorite song_

{Rachel comes to the front of the room and sings romantically into Matt's eyes. Finn looks impressed.}

_Rachel: If you came here by yourself tonight,_  
_Cause he wouldn't pick up the phone_  
_He was supposed to bring you here tonight_  
_Couldn't find him so you came alone_

{Santana and Will look amazed with Matt's vocals.}

_Matt: It don't matter cause you're here now_  
_And the music, you're enjoyin'_  
_So for the next couple minutes,_  
_Baby I'mma be your boyfriend_

{Mercedes and Artie grin and sway to the music.}

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
_Pretty mama, if you're single (Rachel: single)_  
_(Matt: You don't gotta be alone tonight)_  
_Rachel: So while the DJ play this single (Matt: single)_  
_(Matt: Just pretend that I'm your man tonight)_

{Rachel, Matt, and the entire class look like they're having fun!}

_[Chorus:]_  
_Rachel: So you don't gotta be alone_  
_(Matt: I'll your boyfriend)_  
_Rachel: So you don't gotta be alone_  
_(Matt: Girl, I'll be your boyfriend)_  
_Rachel: So you don't gotta be alone_  
_(Matt: Baby I'll be your boyfriend)_  
_Matt: Be your boyfriend till the song goes off_

_[Bridge]_

{Rachel and Matt travel through their audience, singing to the girls.}

_Rachel: He don't tell you that you're beautiful_  
_Matt: Lemme tell it to you to the beat_  
_Rachel: He don't tell you that he loves you girl_  
_Rachel & Matt: Let me sing it in a harmony_

{Camera focuses on Matt, and Rachel's ad libs, as they travel back to the floor to sing.}

_Matt: Let my song get you higher (Rachel: higher)_  
_We never have to come back down_  
_And if ever you should miss me (Rachel: Miss me)_  
_Just tell the DJ run it back now_

_[Pre-chorus]_

_[Chorus x2]_

_Rachel: Oh oh oh whoa oh..._  
_Matt: Oh oh oh whoa oh_  
_Rachel: ...Oh oh oh whoa oh..._  
_Matt: Be your boyfriend till the song goes off_

_[Bridge]_

The song ended, and the class applauded enthusiastically.

"Wow," Mike said flatly.

"When did that guy join Glee Club?" Brittany asked seriously to Santana.

"I am speechless!" Will said excitedly, standing up to face the club. "Matt! That was amazing! Both of you. Amazing song choice. I never would have thought of it!"

"Well, that was definitely nerve-wracking," Matt breathed. "But Rachel definitely got me through it."

The class gave a second round of applause, finding Finn to be a tad jealous of the impeccable chemistry between the two.

"Okay, there's no way we could have followed that, even if we did have a song prepared," Tina said to Mike.

"Ugh, I told you we should've sung something anyway, Britt," Santana said. "They wouldn't have performed half as well if we went up first to intimidate them."

"Alright!" Will said, gesturing for the pair to take a seat. "That was extremely well-done! Do we have our next pair?"

The class diverted their eyes to Puck and Quinn, who were seated next to each other, along with Finn on Quinn's other side.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready," Quinn said, gently walking up to the front of the room with Puck. "I just wanted to thank you all for your support again," she said. "And I want to thank Finn, and his mom, for being really supportive outside of school."

"Well, I knew Quinn needed an extra boost, so I chose a song that was geared more towards supportive friendship, and not that sappy love stuff that everyone else has been doing," Puck said, slinging his guitar over his shoulder.

"Actually, he just wanted a song he could have fun with," Quinn said softly. "There's a really fast rap in it, but something subtle for me, as well."

Quinn turned around to Brad, and he began to tap away at the piano.

Song: "Don't Let Me Fall" by B.o.B.

_Quinn: Well it was just a dream_  
_Just a moment ago_  
_I was up so high_  
_Looking down at the sky_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_I was shooting for stars_  
_On a Saturday night_  
_They say what goes up_  
_Must come down_  
_But don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_They say what goes up_  
_Must come down_  
_But don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_

_Puck: Cause I'm gliding up there oh so very high_  
_That if the clouds were to drop me_  
_Then I'd fall out the sky_  
_I don't really know why I'm here_  
_I guess I'm just here for the ride_  
_I swear, it feels like I'm dreaming_  
_It's vividly defined, yeah_  
_So call me whatever you want_  
_Title me to whatever you like_  
_But let's get one thing straight_  
_You know my name, so I run this town_  
_When I'm on this mic, yeah_  
_So here I go, B.O.B, Bobby Ray_  
_I don't know, need I know_  
_But I know, that I flow_  
_Rack 'em up, knock 'em down, dominoes_  
_Then I go, as my story goes_  
_I know I've done been down here before_  
_Product of my east-decatur home_  
_Cause I was in the cold_  
_Trying to keep my toes unfroze_  
_Now I'm in your house_  
_Now I'm in your stoves_  
_Now I'm everywhere that your iPod go_  
_Everything I seen was a dream just a moment ago_

_Quinn: Well it was just a dream_  
_Just a moment ago_  
_I was up so high_  
_Looking down at the sky_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_I was shooting for stars_  
_On a Saturday night_  
_They say what goes up_  
_Must come down_  
_But don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_They say what goes up_  
_Must come down_  
_But don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_They say what goes up_  
_Must come down_  
_But don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_

_Yeah, I'll fall much lower_  
_Than where that pavement is_  
_Cause there ain't no parachute_  
_That they can make for this_  
_Cause I put my pain_  
_My heart, my soul, my faith in this_  
_Does anyone feel like how I feel_  
_Then you can relate to this_  
_I just blazed with this_  
_Maybe roll one up then take a hit_  
_Toast to the good life then take a sip_  
_Vacay everyday, yeah take a trip_  
_It's easy to see I was made for this_  
_From the womb all the way to the grave, I spit_  
_Just to show y'all losers what greatness is_  
_Yeah, I'm talking very lucid, like making movies_  
_To picture my life, Boy you need a higher resolution_  
_I used to cut class in the day_  
_Then runaway at night_  
_But now I'm ruler of the upper class_  
_And I don't even write_

_Quinn: Well it was just a dream_  
_Just a moment ago_  
_I was up so high_  
_Looking down at the sky_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_I was shooting for stars_  
_On a Saturday night_  
_They say what goes up_  
_Must come down_  
_But don't let me fall_

{Quinn bursts into tears and runs out of the room.}

_Puck: Don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_  
_They say what goes up_  
_Must come down_  
_But don't let me fall_  
_Don't let me fall_

The rest of the Glee kids were almost in tears from the song, but applauded nonetheless.

Puck set down his guitar and ran out after Quinn, closely followed by Finn.

Quinn was at the other end of the hall, trying to stop her tears by her locker.

"Are you okay?" Puck asked.

"Yeah," Quinn sniffled.

"Anything I can do?" Finn asked. "I can take you home."

"No, it's alright," Quinn said, wiping her tears out of her eyes. "Both of you. Just get back to Glee Club."

Finn nodded.

"I'm just gonna go steal something from the cafeteria then," Puck said, pretending to go down the hall as Finn proceeded back to Glee Club, though consistently looking back to Quinn to make sure she was alright.

Once the door to the choir room shut, Puck came out of his hiding place.

"I know you're not okay," Puck said. "Look, I know you have it rough right now, and I know that I act like I don't care about you sometimes, but I really do, and-"

"I've heard enough," Quinn whispered. "Puck, I thank you for everything you're doing for me, including stepping it up for Finn to pay for my doctor's visits. But my life is spiraling out of control, and I'm keeping more secrets from more people than I can remember. I'm going nuts. And I'm going to crack soon."

"Wait, is Finn still paying for those bills you've been getting?" Puck asked.

Quinn nodded. "He's only been working for about a week, but even with minimum wage, it barely covers anything, and Finn can be an idiot sometimes. The guy who hired him thinks he's a paraplegic, but I know for a fact that people have seen him moving his legs on the job, and it's only a matter of time before he gets fired for lying to get a job."

"That loser," Puck muttered.

"He is my boyfriend, Puck," Quinn said. "You are just the guy I made a mistake with, and when it comes down to it, Finn _cannot _find out about this."

Quinn let out another sniffle. "Maybe Finn's right. I'm just going to go home already. I can't take this anymore. Go back to the choir room and tell Finn I'm waiting for him to take me home."

Puck looked back to Quinn as she exited the school. He hardly ever felt any feeling of remorse, guilt, or regret, but what Quinn just told him totally filled him up with emotions that he had rarely ever felt before.


	2. Sectionals: Somebody to Love

**It's probably a requirement that each team sings three songs at Sectionals; sometimes, we just don't see all of them performed. This is the case for Sectionals 2009. Let's take a look! I also like the idea of having solo, duet, and group awards. **

**So here's what you missed on Glee: Because of Rachel's selfish attitude, Mr. Schue gave Quinn the lead female vocals for "Don't Stop Believing." Mr. Schue has been benched as Glee Club director because he slept on a mattress that shouldn't have been given to the Glee Club. Mercedes finally got her bit of spotlight when she earned her rendition of "And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going" to be the solo number at Sectionals. **

* * *

Emma stood at the front of the choir room, copying down the official set list for Sectionals.

"Alright," she began, capping the pen and setting it down. "The set list tells the judges our songs and our singers; so, take a look at the board, and when you go home tonight, I want you all to be rehearsing, whether you are a lead vocalist, or in the ensemble. We need every voice active."

**Allen County Show Choir Sectionals**

**William McKinley High School  
Director: William Schuester**

**Solo Division: And I'm Telling You  
Lead Vocalist: Mercedes Jones**

**Group division: Proud Mary  
Lead Soprano: Mercedes Jones  
Lead Alto: Tina Cohen-Chang  
Lead Tenor: Artie Abrams  
Lead Bass: Finn Hudson**

**Duet division: Don't Stop Believing  
Lead 1: Quinn Fabray  
Lead 2: Finn Hudson**

"I am so excited!" Tina piped.

"All I know is that we'd better get to Regionals," Rachel said.

"I think we will go to Regionals," Finn said confidently. "We've got a killer set list up there!"

Brittany stood up and snapped a picture of the set list and sent it to Coach Sue.

* * *

Thanks to that, the New Directions set list was stolen and leaked to the opposition, and thus, all three numbers were stolen, leaving New Directions naked in song selection.

Thankfully, Finn stopped by to drop off the sheet music to a new group number, Rachel took over the solo number, and Quinn suggested "Somebody to Love" for the closing group number.

"So, who's singing the group number?" Puck asked.

"It should be me, seeing as I suggested it," Quinn said.

"But I sang it originally at the April Rhodes concert!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel, you're already singing in two songs. Give the rest of us a chance," Mercedes snapped. "So we've got me, Artie, and Quinn. We still need another bass."

"Finn?" Tina asked.

"Not in the mood," Finn said grimly.

"Guess that means I'm taking it," Puck said, raising his hand, not casting any glimpses to Finn.

"Okay, is this all finalized?" Emma asked.

"I think so," Rachel said nervously.

"Okay," she said. "I'm going to go drop this off to the judges. You guys get ready on stage!"

The paper that Emma had in her hand had the updated set list.

**Allen County Show Choir Sectionals**

**William McKinley High School  
Director: William Schuester**

**Solo division: Don't Rain on My Parade  
Lead singer: Rachel Berry**

**Duet Division: You Can't Always Get What You Want  
Lead 1: Rachel Berry  
Lead 2: Finn Hudson**

**Group Division: Somebody to Love  
Lead Soprano: Mercedes Jones  
Lead Alto: Quinn Fabray  
Lead Tenor: Artie Abrams  
Lead Bass: Noah Puckerman**

* * *

The New Directions finished performing their second number of the night, "You Can't Always Get What You Want."

Finally, it was time for the group number, the deciding vote into who would be moving on to the Regionals. The choreography would remain the same, but staging would be different for Rachel and Quinn, and Puck and Finn.

**Puck:**  
Can

**New Directions:**  
Anybody  
Find me  
Somebody to love?

**Quinn:**  
Ooooooh  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
(**New Directions:** Take a look at yourself in the mirror)

**Puck:**  
Take a look in the mirror and cry (**New Directions:** And Cry! Yeah, yeah)  
Lord what you're doing to me

**Quinn:**  
I have spent all my years in...

**Quinn with New Directions:**  
Believing you  
But I just can't get no relief,  
Lord

**Puck:**  
Somebody, (**New Directions:** Somebody)  
Oooh somebody (**New Directions:** Somebody)

**Quinn and Puck with New Directions:**  
Can anybody find me

**Puck:**  
Somebody to love?

**Artie:**  
I work hard (**New Directions:** He works hard)  
Every day of my life

**Artie and Mercedes:**  
I work till I ache in my bones

**Artie:**  
At the end (**New Directions:** At the end of the day)

**Artie with New Directions Harmonizing:**  
I take home my hard earned pay all on my own

**Quinn with New Directions Harmonizing:**  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
'Till the tears run down from my eyes,  
Lord

**Puck:**  
Somebody, (**New Directions:** Somebody)

**Puck and Quinn:**  
Oooh somebody (**New Directions:** Me!)

**Mercedes and Puck with New Directions:**  
Can anybody find me

**Mercedes:**  
Somebody to love?

**New Directions:**  
(He works hard)

**Artie:**  
Everyday (**New Directions:** Everyday)

**Artie with New Directions:**  
I try and I try and I try

**Mercedes:**  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy

**Artie with New Directions Harmonizing:**  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe

**New Directions:**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (**Artie:** Ooooooh)

**Puck:**  
Somebody, (**New Directions:** Somebody)

**Puck and Quinn:**  
Oooh somebody (**New Directions:** Me!)

**Quinn and Puck with New Directions:**  
Can anybody find me

**Mercedes:**  
Somebody to love  
(**New Directions:** Can anybody find me somebody to love?)

**Puck:**  
Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat (**New Directions:** You just keep losing your beat)

**Quinn:**  
I'm ok, I'm alright (**New Directions:** She's alright)  
I ain't gonna face no defeat

**Puck & Quinn:**  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell

**Artie & Mercedes with New Directions:**  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

**New Directions:**  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love (**Puck****:** Oooooh)  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love (**Mercedes:** Heee)  
Find me somebody to love  
Find me somebody to love (**Artie:** Somebody)  
Find me somebody to love (**Puck****:** Oooooooh)  
Find me somebody to love (**Quinn****:** Ooh, Ooh)  
Somebody, Somebody!  
Somebody, Somebody! (**Artie:** Ooh, find me, find me, find me)  
Somebody, Somebody!  
Somebody, Find me somebody to love

**Quinn and Mercedes with New Directions:**  
Can anybody find me...

**Mercedes:**  
Somebody to love

**New Directions:**  
Find me somebody to love (**Mercedes:** Ooooh) (**Quinn****:** Somebody find me)  
Find me somebody to love (**Puck****:** Find me) (**Quinn:** Somebody find me)  
Find me somebody to love (**Quinn****:** Somebody to love) (**Artie:** Somebody, Somebody, Somebody)  
Find me somebody to love (**Quinn****:** Somebody to love) (**Puck****:** Loove)  
Find me somebody to love (**Mercedes:** Uuuuh) (**Quinn****:** Somebody to love)  
Find me somebody to love (**Puck:** Somebody to love)

**Mercedes:**  
Find me (**New Directions:** Find me)  
Somebody (**New Directions:** Somebody)  
To (**Artie****:** To)

**Artie, Mercedes and New Directions:**  
Love!

* * *

The debate in the judge's room was hot.

"So, for the solo division award, I'm really digging that girl from Jane Addams who sang that 'And I'm Telling You' number," Rod said.

"I don't know," Candace sighed. "I really liked the brunette girl. She was powerful."

"Agreed on that," Donna snapped. "If not her, then I want the kid from Haverbrook to win."

"He wasn't even singing," Candace snorted. "How about the duet award? I think New Directions for sure."

"Agreed," Rod said. "They had amazing chemistry. That's an easy given. And how about the group award?"

"You already know my standing on that," Donna said. "I'll send those Haverbrook kids to heaven, those Jane Addams girls to hell, and those New Directions onto Regionals."

"I really do like the New Directions," Candace said. "And I think they have the highest combined score to move on to the Regionals."

"Alright," Rod said, continuing to write down the results. "I think we have our winners."

The trio stood up out of their seats.

"Candace, I may need some contact information for you, for some, er, _interview _plans," Rod said.

"Oh, sure!" Candace squeaked, as she opened the door to come face-to-face with Grace Hitchens.

* * *

The three teams stood on stage with their directors as the three judges stood at the podium to present the awards.

"We will first be awarding the soloist award," Candace said, ripping open the envelope. "The recipient of this award earns a microphone medal from the Show Choir Board along with a one-hundred-dollar cash prize."

The crowd waited with baited breath. Emma's legs were trembling even more than the kids'.

"The recipient of the 2009 Allen County Sectionals soloist award is... Rachel Berry from the New Directions!" Candace exclaimed.

Rachel gasped, jumped into the air, hugged Finn and Emma, and ran forward to accept the award. The other kids clapped enthusiastically as she ran forward, except for Mercedes, who looked on jealously. Had her song not been stolen, she may have been the one accepting the award.

"Next, we have the duet award," Rod Remmington said. "The recipients of this award each get a seventy-five dollar cash prize and a dinner for two at Breadstix, worth a free meal and ten sticks!"

Rod ripped open the envelope. "And this award goes to... Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, of the New Directions!"

The kids gasped in surprise, having been sweeping the competition enormously thus far. Finn and Rachel walked to the center of the stage to accept their envelopes together, hugging Candace and Rod. Finn was almost pushed off stage by a disgruntled Donna Landries, who just wanted to get the heck out of the competition.

"And finally," Donna began, echoing the word, "finally." She cleared her throat. "The overall awards."

"In third place," Donna began. "We have the Haverbrook School for the Deaf."

A disgruntled Dalton Rumba went forward to accept their small trophy.

The New Directions kids stood hand-in-hand, facing the Jane Addams girls. Neither team knew for sure which team would win.

"In second place, we have the Jane Addams Academy!" Rod announced.

"Which means first place goes to the New Directions from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio!" Candace exclaimed excitedly.

The kids jumped and screamed excitedly, urging Emma to go forth to accept their trophy.

Rod and Candace looked ecstatic for the team, except for Donna, who was already stuffing documents into her purse, slinging it over her shoulder, and getting ready to leave.

"Alright, alright, yay for them, can we just clear out the building and head on home, please!" Donna shouted to the audience.


	3. Journey to Regionals: Don't Stop

**Just altering the Journey set list a little bit to equalize the solo distribution. I also felt like we should give some content to Matt and Quinn, just because this was Matt's final appearance (and I personally felt that Dijon was underused) and because Quinn deserves a little spotlight that her mother in the audience can be proud of. :)**

* * *

"We will be doing a Journey medley!" Will announced to the Glee Club, reeling them into a discussion about how it will symbolize the Glee Club's journey to Regionals.

"Our next order of business is planning out the set list," Will continued. "Because it's a special inaugural year for us, I want as many of you singing as possible, which is why we won't be entering a solo, but we will be entering a duet, a six-lead group number, and an eight-lead group number.

"As Finn and Rachel have undisputedly been our driving forces this year, I think it'd be best for them to kick off our set list with a duet to 'Faithfully,'" Will said.

"I am in love with the idea," Rachel swooned.

"Yeah, I think it's a really good start," Finn added.

"Great!" Will exclaimed. "After that, we're going to pump up the audience with a mash-up of 'Any Way You Want it' and 'Loving, Touchin', Squeezin,''" Will continued.

"Who's singing that?" Rachel asked, looking hopeful.

"Well, I was looking back on some of the assignments we've done this year, and for the male lead, I've chosen someone who was a team player all year, on the football field, and in the choir room, someone who wasn't up in the spotlight in both, but definitely had the potential to climb into it… Matt Rutherford!"

Matt looked shocked.

"Me?" he stammered.

"You," Will said proudly. "Matt, you have a magnificent voice that you didn't necessarily get to show us, but I'm looking forward to that happening at the competition."

"And what about the female lead?" Finn asked.

"That's going to Quinn Fabray," Will said. "I have full confidence that she can really give life to the number, just as she'll give life to a bundle of joy in one month."

Quinn smiled nervously.

"We'll also add in a bit for Puck's 'hardcore' vocals along with Tina's sweet tone. As for the other two in the four-lead group number, that's going to one sassy couple if I do say so myself: Kurt and Mercedes! Powerhouses in their vocal ranges that will add some spark to that already hot fire," Will said.

Artie and Mercedes grinned and high-fived with Mike and Santana.

"Alright, let's get started!" Will exclaimed with a clap of his hands.

* * *

**WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL  
Midwest Regional Championships**

**#1: **"Faithfully" by Journey  
Lead 1: Finn Hudson  
Lead 2: Rachel Berry

**#2: **"Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'" by Journey  
Lead soprano: Mercedes Jones  
Lead mezzo: Quinn Fabray  
Lead alto: Tina Cohen-Chang  
Lead tenor: Kurt Hummel  
Lead baritone: Matt Rutherford  
Lead bass: Noah Puckerman

**#3: **"Don't Stop Believing" by Journey  
Lead soprano: Mercedes Jones  
Lead mezzo: Rachel Berry  
Lead alto: Santana Lopez  
Lead contralto: Quinn Fabray  
Lead countertenor: Kurt Hummel  
Lead tenor: Finn Hudson  
Lead baritone: Artie Abrams  
Lead bass: Noah Puckerman

* * *

**Song: "Faithfully" by Journey**

Finn:  
Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind

Rachel:  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love  
Along the wire

Finn and Rachel:  
And they say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And loving a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be

Rachel:  
Oh boy, you stand by me

Finn and Rachel:  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Rachel:  
Circus life  
Under the big top world

Finn and Rachel:  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile

Rachel:  
Oh!  
Through space and time (Finn: Through space and time)

Finn and Rachel:  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you  
And being a part ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you

Finn:  
Oh girl, you stand by me

Finn and Rachel:  
I'm forever yours  
Faithfully

Rachel and Finn with New Directions:  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...! (Finn: Faithfully...)  
Oh oh oh oh (Rachel: Faithfully)  
Oh oh oh oh oh (Rachel: I'm still yours)  
oh oh oh oh oh oh

Finn with New Directions:  
Oh oh oh oh oh

Finn and Rachel with New Directions:  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Rachel:  
I'm still yours!

New Directions:  
Oh oh oh oh,  
Oh oh oh oh oh

Finn and Rachel with New Directions:  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh!

New Directions:  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Finn and Rachel:  
I'm still yours!  
Faithfully...

**Song: "Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'" by Journey**

Mercedes with New Directions:  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it

Puck:  
She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing

Puck and Kurt:  
She loves everything

Puck:  
She loves to move  
She loves to groove

Puck and Kurt:  
She loves the lovin' things

Quinn:  
It won't be long, yeah  
'Til you're alone  
When your love (Mercedes: Lover)  
Oh he hasn't come home (Tina: Oo Woah)  
'Cause he's lovin' (Mercedes: Lovin') (New Direction Girls: Lovin')  
He's touchin' (Tina: Touchin') (New Direction Girls: Touchin')

Quinn and Mercedes:  
He's squeezin'

Quinn and Matt:  
Another (Mercedes: Another!)

Quinn, Matt, and Kurt with New Directions:  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it (New Directions: Any way you want it)  
He said any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it (New Directions: Oh)

Matt with New Directions:  
Na, na, na-na, na-na  
Na-na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na  
Na-na, na-na, na-na

Puck:  
I was alone  
I never knew  
What good love could do

Matt and Quinn:  
Oooh then we touched  
Then we sang  
About the lovin' things

Quinn:  
'Cause he's lovin' (Mercedes: Lovin') (New Direction Girls: Lovin')  
He's touchin' (Mercedes: Touchin') (New Direction Girls: Touchin')

Quinn and Mercedes:  
He's squeezin'

Quinn and Matt:  
Another (Quinn: Yeah!) (Mercedes: Another!)

Quinn, Matt, and Kurt with New Directions:  
Anyway you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it (New Directions: Anyway you want it)  
He said any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Anyway you want it (New Directions: Oh)

Matt with New Directions:  
Na, na, na-na, na-na  
Na-na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na  
Na-na, na-na, na-na

Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt with New Directions:  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it

New Directions:  
(Tina: He said anyway) Any way you want it  
(Mercedes: Yeah!) That's the way you need it  
(Tina: You want it) Any way you want it  
(Mercedes: Yeah yeah!)

Quinn and Kurt with New Directions:  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
Ooh (Mercedes: Yeah ooh)

Matt with New Directions:  
Na, na, na-na, na-na (Mercedes: Na na na na!)  
Na-na, na-na, na  
Na, na, na-na, na (Mercedes: Yeah yeah)  
Na-na, na-na, na-na (Mercedes: Na na na na!)

Quinn with New Directions:  
Anyway you want it (Matt: Na, na, na-na, na-na)  
That's the way you need it (Matt: Na-na, na-na, na)  
Anyway you want it (Matt: Na, na, na-na, na; Na-na, na-na, na-na) (Tina: Ooh)

Mercedes with New Directions:  
Any way you want it  
That's the way you need it

**Song: "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey**

Finn:  
Just a small town girl  
Living in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train going anywhere

Rachel:  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train going anywhere

Puck:  
A singer in a smoky room

Santana:  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume

Puck and Santana:  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Quinn, Finn and Kurt:  
Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night  
Streetlight  
People  
Are living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Kurt:  
Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill

Kurt and Finn:  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

Santana:  
Some will win

Santana and Puck:  
Some will lose  
Some are born to sing the Blues

Mercedes and Artie:  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows  
Searching in the night  
Streetlight  
People  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Mercedes:  
Don't stop!

Rachel and Finn with New Directions:  
Don't stop believin'

Rachel and Finn:  
Hold on to that feelin'

Rachel and Finn with New Directions:  
Streetlights  
People (Mercedes: Yeah!)

Don't stop believin'

Rachel and Finn:  
Hold on to that feeling

Rachel and Finn with New Directions:  
Streetlights  
People

Rachel, Mercedes and Finn with New Directions:  
Don't stop!

* * *

Sue Sylvester, Rod Remmington, Olivia Newton John, and Josh Groban ascended the stage to begin the awards.

"Tonight was an excellent night for music," Josh said. "We will first be awarding the soloist award to an individual performer who demonstrated excellence in music quality, team leadership, and star power. The recipient earns a two-hundred-dollar scholarship along with a plaque of honor. This award is awarded to... Jesse St. James of Vocal Adrenaline!"

The Vocal Adrenaline team jumped up excitedly and tackled Jesse with hugs. Rachel looked on longingly, watching as Jesse went forward to scoop up his awards.

"We will now be awarding the duet award," Olivia Newton-John said. "They have been judged on music quality, team leadership, star power, as well as cohesiveness. Each recipient earns a one-hundred-and-fifty-dollar scholarship, along with plaques of honor, and a performance invitation to a governor-hosted benefit concert in the capitol of their home state."

Finn and Rachel smiled at each other and crossed their fingers.

They didn't even have time to take in Olivia Newton John's words as the award was presented to two vocalists from Aural Intensity, who 'wowed' the judges with another mash-up of Groban and Newton John.

It wasn't even that long before Sue Sylvester awarded Aural Intensity the second place award, followed by Vocal Adrenaline with the first place award.

* * *

With the New Directions' loss, the choir room being packed up, and the kids closing a chapter of their life, Emma stormed into Principal Figgins' office to right the wrong.

"How can I help you, Ms. Pillsbury?" Figgins asked calmly.

"How could you?" Emma asked. "Taking away this opportunity from the kids?"

"Sacrifices must be made," Figgins said. "The Glee Club consumed more money than this school could rake in. The deal was made a long time ago: place at Regionals, or the club is discontinued."

"But Regionals is an extremely competitive field!" Emma exclaimed. "Most schools can only dream of placing at Sectionals, much less at Regionals, and certainly not the Nationals!"

"Will understood that maintaining the Glee Club via McKinley High finances meant being a winning team!" Figgins stressed.

"What about the football team? Their record was heinous and a lot of those boys don't deserve such recognition to begin with," Emma said.

"The football team is what keeps donations running!" Figgins said. "Once Homecoming comes around, alumni donate for athletic funding, concession sales go up, and the football team gets more social importance than the Glee Club!"

Emma shook her head.

"That is exactly the problem! Do you even care about the kids' emotional well-being? Oh sure, the football team afford its jocks the opportunity to fool around and be violent teenagers for hours after school every day for how many months, and yes, athletics affords the Cheerios to go around teasing the boys with their short skirts and tight-fitting uniforms, but have you ever thought about how victimized it makes the Glee kids feel?" Emma asked.

"If memory serves correctly, over half that club is composed of the former jocks you speak of," Figgins said.

"And what about the rest?" Emma asked. "Are you saying that only the majority matters?"

"I wasn't saying that, I was—"

"Yes, Rachel Berry may be one of the most selfish girls that has ever entered my office, but she has a dream of stardom, which she has every right to work for via the opportunities this school affords her, and what happens? There is no sane director to put her musical theater skills to the test, no support from faculty, and now she has no choral group to be a part of.

"And what about Kurt Hummel? Do you know how many times he's been thrown in the dumpsters, literally? And when Glee Club came around he had somewhere to hide from the dangers of our teenaged society. It was somewhere he could be free, somewhere where others would accept him for his talent, not reject him for his differences.

"And Mercedes Jones! I remember watching her last year as a freshman and everyone would avoid her because she looks too different, but that kind of personality is what let her fit into Glee, and it let her put her own talents to the test, and because of Glee, it gave her the courage to expand her horizons into the field of athletics, even if her stint on the Cheerios didn't last that long.

"And Tina Cohen-Chang! Shyness is a huge thing I have to work with in students, and I can only pray that their problems are resolved by the time they're seniors, but Tina is only just about to finish her freshman year and already she's been firming her footing into this unfair social pyramid, to the point that she feels comfortable around others, and Glee gave her the chance to talk to others who know how she feels, and that kind of thing is what can cure today's disadvantaged teen population.

"And poor Artie Abrams! You know how left out he must feel, how much harder he has to work to get around. That boy puts so much heart into what he does, and Glee Club embraced him, and he no longer felt like he was doomed to be left out, because it was his voice that let him shine!"

"I get everything you're saying, but policy is policy," Figgins explained. "The recession is hitting Ohio hard, and our education is taking its toll. I'm sure that there are other ways the kids can find places to fit in. Glee Club isn't the only form of art at this school. If they want to feel accepted, I'm sure there are plenty of places. Try the marching band, let them take chorus classes instead of an after-school activity, maybe try their hands at visual arts like drawing, sculpting, and photography? Dance classes, journalism, media, literary work, and they have community theater and music too, and again, I'm sorry, there is just simply nothing that I can do to bring back the Glee Club without biting a chunk off the Ohio Department of Education's leg!"

"THAT IS NOT FAIR!" Emma screamed, being heard from the hall.

* * *

**And we know the rest of the story. Sue blackmails Figgins into giving the Glee Club one more year, the Glee Club gets back together, etc.**


	4. Special Education: Extended

**Here's the Season 2 Sectionals episode! Enjoy! It's just adding in the New Directions group number and adding solo/duet awards. **

* * *

**Allen County Show Choir Sectionals**

**William McKinley High School**

**Lima, OH**

**Director: Will Schuester**

**#1: **"(I've Had) The Time of My Life" from _Dirty Dancing_

Lead 1: Sam Evans

Lead 2: Quinn Fabray

**#2: **"Singing in the Rain/Umbrella" from _Singing in the Rain_/Rihanna feat. Jay-Z

Soprano: Santana Lopez

Alto: Quinn Fabray

Tenor: Artie Abrams

Bass: Sam Evans

**#2: **"Valerie" by Amy Winehouse

Soloist: Santana Lopez

* * *

Song: "Singing in the Rain/Umbrella"

(New Directions) Santana:  
(Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Eh-Eh) (Artie: Yeah, holla!)  
(Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Eh-Eh) (Artie: Good girl gone bad)  
(Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Eh-Eh) (Artie: Take three... Action)  
(Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh) Uh-huh Uh-huh (Eh-Eh) (Artie: Go!)

Quinn:  
You have my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby 'cause in the dark, you can't see shiny cars  
That's when you need me there, with you I'll always share, 'cause I

Sam:  
I'm singin' in the rain (New Direction Boys: We'll shine together)  
Just singin' in the rain (New Direction Boys: Be Here Forever)  
What a glorious feeling (New Direction Boys: Be a friend)  
I'm happy again (New Direction Boys: Stick it out 'till the end)  
I'm laughing at clouds (New Direction Boys: More than ever)  
So dark, up above (New Direction Boys: We'll have each other)  
I'm singing, singing in the rain (New Direction Boys: Umbrella)

Sam and Quinn (with New Directions):  
You can stand under my  
(Umbrella ella ella eh-eh-eh)  
(Under my umbrella ella ella eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh)

Santana (and Artie):  
(These fancy things)  
Will never come (In between)  
You're part of my  
(Entity, here for infinity)  
(When the war has took its part)

Santana and Artie:  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart, 'cause I

Sam:  
I'm singin' in the rain (New Direction Boys: We'll shine together)  
Just singin' in the rain (New Direction Boys: Be Here Forever)  
What a glorious feeling (New Direction Boys: Be a friend)  
I'm happy again (New Direction Boys: Stick it out 'till the end)  
I'm laughing at clouds (New Direction Boys: More than ever)  
So dark, up above (New Direction Boys: We'll have each other)  
I'm singing, singing in the rain (New Direction Boys: Umbrella)

Artie and Santana:  
You can stand under my

Santana and Artie (with New Directions):  
Umbrella (Sam: Umbrella) ella ella eh eh eh

Sam (Quinn and Artie with New Directions):  
Just singing in the rain (Under my umbrella, ella ella eh-eh-eh)  
What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again (Under my umbrella, ella ella eh-eh-eh)  
I'm laughing at clouds, so dark, up above (Under my umbrella, ella ella eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh)  
I'm singing, singing in the rain

Santana, Artie and Sam:  
It's raining, raining (New Direction: Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh)  
Ooh baby it's raining, raining (New Direction: Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh)  
Baby, come here to me, come here to me

It's raining, raining (New Direction: Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh)  
Ooh baby it's raining, raining (New Direction: Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh)  
Baby, come here to me, come here to me (New Direction: My umbrella)

Sam (Quinn):  
I'm singing in the rain (It's raining, raining)  
Just singing in the rain (Ooh baby it's raining, raining)  
What a glorious feeling (Baby, come here to me)  
I'm happy again (Santana with New Directions: Come here to me) (New Direction: My umbrella)  
I'm laughing at clouds (It's raining, raining)  
So dark, up above (Ooh baby it's raining, raining)  
The sun's in my heart (Baby, come here to me)  
And I'm ready for love

New Directions:  
My umbrella (Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh)  
My umbrella (Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh)  
My umbrella (Eh-eh-eh-eh eh-eh)  
My umbrella...

* * *

The Warblers' set list was actually really great, with Blaine's solo of "Hey, Soul Sister," and then Jeff and Nick's duet of "Teenage Dream," followed by Wes, David, and Thad leading the group to "Bills, Bills, Bills."

The awards presenter ascended the stage to begin the awards, notifying the audience about a donation opportunity.

"So, first we have the soloist award," he said. "And the award for the best individual singer is... Blaine Anderson of Dalton Academy!"

The Warblers screamed with excitement as the award was presented to Blaine. The New Directions looked apprehensive.

"Next is the duet award," he continued. "This goes to... Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray!"

Sam and Quinn grinned as the awards were given to them. This time, the Warblers were the ones that looked apprehensive about an impending defeat or win.

"And finally, the overall awards," the announcer went on. "In third place... The Hipsters!"

* * *

**And we all know how it goes from there, with both New Directions and the Warblers tying for first place and both moving on to Regionals.**


End file.
